


Fuck Around and Find Out

by kinkykozume



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, First Time, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Groping, Horny Teenagers, Light Petting, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teen Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykozume/pseuds/kinkykozume
Summary: Julie + Susie sleepover that gets a bit heated. No actual getting into the sex just a small drabble.
Relationships: Julie/Frank Morrison, Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight)
Kudos: 19





	Fuck Around and Find Out

Julie's and Susie's sleepovers start with them being playful or watching movies or making snacks. Then they move on to long talks about themselves, things they want and aspire to be. Then things get more personal. Julie begins talking about Frank and how much she loves him. Laying in bed, Susie doodling occasionally, listens to Julie go on and on. 

Susie is happy as can be for her, hoping that whatever happens she can at least spend the rest of her life being friends with them. (Irony) Julie mentions how Frank makes her feel and about when things get heated. She asked her what kinds of things he did that she liked. Susie knew about sex, but not really much of the doing part. She never tried much, she was always too nervous to make the first move. Sure they vandalized things and bullied people together, but sex was something different. To be so vulnerable to someone... How would she make the choice of who she should trust to take that away from her? 

Julie bites her lip and plays with her hair while recalling her and Frank's last rendezvous. "The way his hands felt on me. Grabbing... feeling... wanting... it made me feel so sexy."  
Susie blushes of course, she could hear the lust in Julie's voice and it was beginning to stir feelings inside of her. "He would kiss me anywhere he wanted, and bite to leave marks for people to see--" Susie's eye immediately flicker to the dark marks on Julie's neck and some on her breasts in view. "It's so hot. And very intense."

"That sounds... really nice." She mumbles, beginning to think how that might feel for herself. She drifts her fingers down her own thigh while dozing off to the thought. Warm hands... touching... Her eyes flutter shut.  
Julie is no idiot and Susie is way too inexperienced and oblivious, which makes this fun for her. The way Susie looked in her short shorts and the way her shirt clung to her much larger chest... Just a bit of belly skin was visible between the shirt and shorts, having moved out of place over the past few hours of lazing in bed together. 

The girl pauses for a moment, watching Susie's fingers trail over her soft skin before she leans over her best friend with a mischievous grin, "I can show you~" Julie has watched Susie change all throughout high school and kept in mind the things her friend admitted to fantasizing about. A cute girl too afraid to share herself with others but so desperately wants it. What will she turn into when she finally gets it?

Susie's eye blink open for a moment and she is greeted with the sight of Julie's brown eyes staring back down at her. Julie had never been shy about anything, but it would take extra large visible signals to make Susie realize what she was insinuating, "What? F-Frank doesn't have to do that! I mean..." She begins to fade back into her thoughts. Anxiety spiking, cheeks heating up. Why would Julie offer that? She always joked about taking Susie to get laid, or saving people specifically at parties for Susie but... She was always too nervous. Frank though... He isn't a stranger but... But, he is with Julie so isn't that weird? 

Julie can feel her smile growing wider and her eyes narrow, "No, not Frank--" She crawls over Susie, straddling her hips while her hands rub up Susie's stomach, over her breasts, to her shoulders back down to her hands which she grabs and swiftly pins Susie's hands above her, "Me." Her brown eyes staring heatedly into the pretty crystal blue eyes of her best friend. Julie never tried this with a girl before. She had kissed other girls at parties, and she definitely kissed Susie before, practice and all that jazz. This was different. They had been friends for years, the connection was strong and so was the heat that filled Julie as she began seeing her friend in a different light. She had considered this before, but now she wanted it, wanted SUSIE. She felt the desire to make Susie cry out her name and introduce her into a world of pleasure.

Susie's eyes widen and she is frozen there, staring up at Julie with a red face after being pinned. The weight and heat of Julie's hands that were just groping and feeling her up were so nice and soft... Julie is so hot... She was blessed with good looks early on and became a popular cheerleader. Susie has definitely spent a lot of time staring at her in those short skirts, and then she began realizing how much she oogled Julie all of the time. Maybe... This wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
